Silvana
by MaliciousXforces
Summary: Yeah, Imma be a lazy bum, and write this later


_Silvana growled as she wandered the dark forest. "I can't believe that damn dog took my staff!" Her shout rang throughout the forest but nothing responded. The only living thing in this forest beside herself was the trees and even some of those were dead. Her scream echoed though the forest once more before she calmed down and sat, trying to think of a plan. "All right, I highly doubt that he will come back here so that means that I would have to go to him… Fuck. Alright, so, if I fly, I could find him faster but that would mean running the risk of being seen." She rubbed her forehead and groaned. "Why the hell would he want my staff? He can't control it! Only the undead and the holy can…" She stood up, her face set. "I'll take on my more angelic form. Then, no one with be scared of me and try to kill me." She muttered a few words to herself and her hair changed color and her skin took on a lighter tone. Her dress, formerly nothing but a tattered black dress, became a white gown that fell around her feet. She glanced down at herself for a moment before spreading her wings and, with a single stroke, took to the sky. _

_Sesshomaru looked down at his only son and heir. "Yes, father? I assume you called me here for a reason." The demon blinked when he saw what his father had pulled out from behind him. _

_He held it carefully and handed it down to him. "This is the staff of-" He was cut off abruptly when his mate, Doriana, walked into the room. _

"_Sesshomaru, you can't be serious?" She reached her mate and took the staff from him. "What are you planning to do? Bring down a the wrath of a vampire and angel? _

_The taiyoukai stood and looked at his mate. "Sorin, if you wouldn't mind, I have to speak to your mother." He nodded and left. "Doriana, he is almost ten thousand years old. He needs a mate."_

_The wolf rolled her eyes. "I was almost five times that when I meet you. You were even more! To think that he needs a mate now is being a hypocrite."_

_He glared at her and made a face. "So? There an not many demons of our strength left in the worlds. Plus, she is being hunted by both sides and she knows it. We could be her safe haven. You did know her mother and weren't you two friends?"_

_Doriana sighed in annoyance. "Yes, I was present for Silvana's birth as well." She paused for a moment before exhaling softly and saying, "Fine, If that is what you want to do then I won't stop you but I will still protest." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room. _

_He watched as her thin figure opened the huge doors and smiled to him self. He had a truly amazing female at his side. He shook him self from his thoughts and called his son back into the room. _

"_All right father, would you like to continue this meeting so that I might get back to my studies. I would like to get them finished before dark." _

_Sesshomaru nodded and held the staff back out to his son. Sorin took it and balanced it easily with his hand. "Now, Sorin, this is the staff of Silvana, a great woman that is right at this very moment flying towards us with great haste to retrieve her stole property. I'm not sure when she will get here but when she does you are going to give her back her staff and then ask her to stay. Do you think that you can do that?"_

_Sorin nodded and backed out of the room. _

_Sesshomaru let out a slight sigh and walked over to the secret door hidden behind the large tapestry hanging from the wall. He opened it and walked down the short corridor and opened another door. This one opened up to a large steaming pool. Lying by the side was his mate. He could barley make out her form in the steam but he wanderer over to her, neatly stepping over the puddles of water. _

_Doriana sat up. "Sesshomaru…" The rustle of silk indicated the removal _

_of his armor and when the shifting stopped, Doriana couldn't hear anything more until… _

"_Boo." She jumped and fell into the water. When she resurfaced, her dear, dear Sesshomaru was sitting on the edge of the pool, his elbows on his knees, completely nude. "How does the water feel?"_

"_Oh, just lovely…" She grabbed his hair and pulled him in. The loud splash and a laugh echoed around the great cavern and was soon followed by a shriek. Sesshomaru was tickling the wolf unmercifully and she was flailing around and laughing hysterically. Finally he stopped and she calmed down. "You know, you are a first class jackass." She smiled at him and tilted her head to the side. _

_Sesshomaru reached over and pulled her to him. "Well, at least I'm _your_ jackass." They lay against the side of the pool on a shelf of rock, completely lost in the steam surrounding them. _

_There was a soft thud on the roof of the castle and then silence. Not even her steps made noise. She remained in her angelic form and as she slipped into the open window, the doorknob wobbled. She quickly hid behind large tree in the room. The guard looked around for a moment then left. She let out her breath and glided over to the door. Quietly opening it, she glanced down both directions of the hallway then took off toward the east wing. After a few minutes, she reached a rather large flight of stairs. She couldn't even see the bottom,. She passed by until she reached another, leading down toward a huge door. She descended them and a young male demon stepped out of the shadows, startling her. _

"_I take it that you are Silvana?" He held her staff in his hands. _

"_How the hell do you know who I am?" She growled, shook her head in an attempt o rid her confusing, and bared a set of pearly fangs. "Now give me back my staff and tell me where Sesshomaru is, I have a bone to pick with him." _

_One corner of his lips lifted ever so slightly. "Sesshomaru told me to give it to you but I think that I'll let you wait until you can ask politely. You can stay here until your mood improves."_

_A scowl crossed her face and she seemed to get ready to lunge at him when she nodded, her mind racing with thoughts to trick the boy. "Forgive me, I had to travel far to get here, I am a little cranky. If you would show me to the room and then to the baths?"_

_He nodded and offered her his arm in a manner that suited a royal treating a honored guest. She took it, her confusion returning, and they walked down the hall. "I am Sorin," he said, looking ahead. _

_She turned to him, studying his features. 'He's fairly good looking… For a pup.' He had silver hair that brushed his shoulders, red eyes, and two white ears perched on top of his head. The red and white of his clothes went well. They reached an intricately carved door and Sorin pushed it open. Inside was a huge bed with more than five fluffy pillows, and purple satin curtains draped over it. There was a large fireplace on the other side of the room and lovely tapestries depicting glorious battles. Silvana gasped and smiled widely. "This room is beautiful! God, I haven't slept in a bed for years…" She ran over and jumped on top of the bed. _

_A light grin played across Sorin's lips. "I'm glad you like it." He pointed to a door next to the fire place. "Through there is a bath. Take as long as you like. My father will have some clothes brought to you and then I'll come and escort you to dinner." _

_Before she could respond, he walked out and closed the door. "Ooook then…" She rubbed her face against the silk sheets one more time before getting up and walking over to the door. She opened it and sauntered into the steamy room._

_Sesshomaru grinned at his decision on the outfit that Silvana would wear. There was a long skirt that fell around her feet and a top that would cover her front but there was basically no back so that it would accommodate her wings. He called in the servant to bring it to her room. _

_Sorin sat at his desk and checked over the reports from the patrols. Everything seemed fine around the borders so he placed them in their folder and carried them out of the room. He walked down the hall and stood outside his fathers study. He sensed that he was not there so he just entered and left the folder on Sesshomaru's desk. He turned to leave when he noticed a piece of important looking paper. He scanned it's contents and narrowed his red eyes. 'What the hell is my father trying to do?'_

_He left the room and stalked over to Silvana's door. When he knocked, a rather nervous voice called out for him to wait a moment. He leaned against the far wall and waited patiently. After a few minutes passed, the door slid open and Silvana stepped out. "Yes, what is it, is it time to go to dinner?" She asked. _

_His jaw almost dropped. The clothes his father had picked out were absolutely stunning on her. He regained his composure and offered her his arm. She hesitated for a moment before taking it and they walked down the hallway. They didn't talk but Silvana was looking around. They were walking down a different hallway than the one from earlier and there was large portraits covering the walls. The last one was Sorin but it was the one before that that caught her eye. It was a picture of a beautiful wolf demon. Odd thing was that she looked so familiar. She pointed to it and asked, "Who is that?" _

_Sorin glanced at it and smiled. "That is my mother, Doriana. You'll meet her when we reach the dining hall." They continued walking and reached a set of huge doors which swung open at Sorin's touch. Sitting at the table was the woman in the picture. _

_Doriana stood up and smiled. "You must be Silvana, I haven't seen you since your birth."_


End file.
